


Small Comforts

by Arsoemon



Series: Younglings [5]
Category: Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Babies, Comfort, Gen, Good Parent Sakura Sojiro, Short & Sweet, Sick Fic, Tiny Thief Verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23158213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arsoemon/pseuds/Arsoemon
Summary: Late one evening, Sojiro awakes to find one of his tiny thieves is unwell.
Series: Younglings [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1581940
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	Small Comforts

“Sojiro?” A little voice reaches through the layers of sleep. The man rolls over to find Akira looking up at him.

“What’s going on?” He rubs the sleep out of his eyes and reaches for his glasses.

“I think something’s wrong with Yusuke,” he fidgets with the end of his shirt.

Sojiro stands with a drowsy urgency, ruffling Akira’s curls in silent thanks and following him down the hall back to the room. He flips on the light. Thankfully, the others are undisturbed and continue to snore softly. Right away, he can see what Akira meant. Yusuke’s hair is sticking to his forehead. The blanket is completely kicked away from him, and he’s shivering, still asleep with his arms outstretched but apparently having a nightmare. Akira gently nudges Vincent the fox within his reach, and that seems to calm him a bit, at least outwardly.

He gives a feeble, distressed yelp and languidly blinks awake, a look of panic and despair on his little face. Sojiro crouches and rests a hand on his still damp forehead. No one knew he’d had a fever when they went to bed, but it seems to have broken already. Sojiro is relieved but can tell the boy is still upset.

The shivering intensifies, and he curls in on himself. Vincent falls over as Yusuke begins to cry. “Daddy,” his sleepy voice is weakened by the illness and his current vulnerability.

Sojiro shushes gently as he grabs him up into his arms. “Get some sleep,” he pats Akira’s head again. Akira hands him Vincent from the floor before crawling back into bed. “It’s alright,” he assures the boy in his arms as he grabs a clean set of clothes and hits the light on the way out. He quietly sings Yusuke’s favorite song as he washes the boy up, and Yusuke eventually joins in. All nice and clean and warm, Yusuke grabs Vincent and follows Sojiro to his room.

“I can thay with you?” He holds the stuffed fox to his chest in the doorway.

“That’s the plan,” Sojiro gives a small smile and helps the boy into the tall bed, tucking him—and Vincent—in. Yusuke looks to already be going back to sleep until the floorboards by the door creak as Sojiro steps into the hall.

He sits up, a deep concern in his eyes. “Pleathe don’t leave!” Sojiro was only going to put the blankets in the washing machine and tries to explain as much. But that look is back. It’s probably better not to risk waking the others anyway. He sits up on the other side of the bed, and the boy lies back down.

After a few minutes, Yusuke is asleep, but Sojiro is wide awake, unable to shut off his mind. They all came to him with abandonment issues, amongst other things, which resulted in him often repeating his assurances many times and going out of his way to show that they can rely on him. They’ve since found their normal, but still every now and then, those old fears and reactions leak out, and he can’t help but wonder if it’s something he’s done to trigger it. He starts on a word search, using the lowest light setting on the lamp.

“Daddy?” Yusuke’s head pokes up. At some point, he’d rolled over which put Sojiro out of his line of sight.

“Yeah?” Sojiro glances over his glasses. Yusuke turns to face him and wordlessly drops his head back to the pillow, apparently back asleep already. Sojiro huffs a small laugh and gets back to the puzzle book.

A short while later, the boy calls again. “Still here, bud.” And again he falls back asleep. Sojiro fills in the last two boxes on this sudoku puzzle before dropping the book back onto the nightstand and settling under the blanket. 

He’s just dozing off when he feels something brush the back of his arm. He turns slightly to see the boy snuggled into his back. With a smirk, he rolls to lie flat—careful not to smother the boy—and pulls him close as he too falls back asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Seasonal allergies are tap dancing on my face and chest, and frankly, I feel as small as tiny Yusuke here. I hope you all are well and managing to find some good things in your world right now. It’s wild out there, but I’m feeling hopeful. Thank you for reading!


End file.
